


Swoon Lake

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: lupin_snape, Family, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Severus and Remus will go to any lengths to make Teddy happy.  And if Severus gets to show off his legs, who are we to quibble?</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Swoon Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rhith), [shadowycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Pure, unmitigated Schmoop
> 
> **A/N:** Distraction chat fic for Rhith. I’m glad I, and Wolfie and Shadowycat, could help ease your night a bit. Edited a bit to make better sense…maybe. Please visit Shadowycat’s delightful drawing, [Swoon Lake](http://shadowycat.insanejournal.com/116081.html), where I got my own title. I’m so glad I inspired such art! Severus is such a…well, you should read the story, hm?

**Summary:** Severus and Remus will do anything for Teddy.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus Snape donned the tights and the tutu without batting an eyelash.

Just imagine those lovely legs high-kicking and plie-ing across the hardwood. But he had trouble tightening the corset himself.... That's why his dresser took a breath and tugged. Hard.

Severus bit his lip and pushed the man away. Divas do not wilt!

As he took his position behind the curtains, the audience quieted. Finally, the curtains drew apart and Severus struck a pose, then the music began.

The audience sang with the music, making Severus fight to keep the smirk off his face. As he tensed and soared into the air, his partner stepped out to catch him. They spun and twirled, flashing lights made up of real fairies floating around them. At last the music ended and the audience whooped and hollered.

"Thank you, Father Severus!" Teddy called out from his seat.

"Told you they'd do it 'cuz they love me, Victorine," Teddy said.

"Her name's Victoire, Teddy," Remus called out.

"Whatever. She's my snotty cousin and you guys love me," Teddy shouted back.

Severus removed his tiara and looked down his nose at Victoire. "Silly widget, Snape-Lupins will do anything for each other."

Victoire sniffed and ran outside, Teddy hollering behind her.

"So do you want me to help you undress, Severus?" Remus said softly.

"Only if you can cut me out of this kit, Lupin. I think it's cutting off the blood to my cock."

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
